1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window for a mobile terminal capable of reducing an installation space of a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) connected to a touch screen, and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals can be divided into mobile/mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user directly carries his terminal.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it may be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.
In recent time, for implementing a simple design of a mobile terminal and providing convenient user interfaces, a touch related technology, such as touch screen, touch pad, and the like is being applied to a mobile terminal,